Pokemon Saga: Rojo
by Deku Momiya
Summary: La historia sobre como Blade viaja por la región de Kanto entrenando a su equipo y ganando medallas para ganar la liga.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Era un día soleado cuando me llegué a pueblo Paleta. Antes de venir a este pueblo yo vivía en ciudad Azulona, cerca del centro comercial e iba a estudiar al gimnasio junto a Erika, una amiga que conozco desde que tengo memoria. Allí estudiábamos a los Pokémon de tipo planta. A Erika le encantaban los Pokémon de dicho tipo pero a mí, bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¡Me encantan los Pokémon de tipo planta!, es que son tan lindos. Ejem, que me voy por las ramas. Como dije, era un día soleado, algo que le encanta a los Pokémon de tipo planta, pero a mí personalmente me desagradan. Oh, cierto, que no me he presentado, bueno, mi nombre es Blade y tengo 15 años, tengo el cabello negro y me gusta vestir de verde y de negro, tengo el cabello negro, como las personas normales, aunque mi familia es un poco extraña.

-Blade -escuché que mi madre me llamaba así que bajé las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede? –dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Unos vecinos vinieron a saludar –dijo mi madre, ella tiene el cabello azul recogido en una trenza larga, lleva un vestido de color amarillo junto a un delantal que siempre lleva sobre la ropa.

Allí estaba parado un hombre de cabello negro y bastante alto, llevaba puesta una sudadera y un buzo que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias que pareciera que fueran de paja, no sabría decir, es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Hola señor –digo mientras me acerco y le ofrezco un apretón de manos.

-No seas tan respetuoso chico –dijo el señor alto mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que creo que me arregló hasta la postura- el mío es Rojo, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Blade? –dije un poco confundido, aún estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe así que no sabía que decir.

-Así que este es nuestro nuevo vecino, ¿eh? –dijo un chico de más o menos mi edad, era de cabello rubio y llevaba una chaqueta roja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se le veía una camisa blanca sobre la chaqueta, llevaba unos pantalones de tela negros y deportivas blancas- saludos, mi nombre es Brian.

-Hola Brian –dije mientras estrechábamos las manos- _que agradable sujeto_ –pensé.

-Oye hermano, ¿este es el nuevo? –dijo una chica bastante alta, bueno, al menos era mucho más alta que yo, al igual que Brian, tenía el cabello rubio, llevaba un vestido blanco con una pequeña chaqueta de color azul con patrones de océano, tenía unas sandalias de color rosa, era bastante bonita pero cualquier mujer que sea más alta que yo no es mi tipo, aunque si se veía que era una entrenadora debido a que llevaba un cinturón con Pokeballs, alcancé a contar 6.

-Lo más educado cuando hablas con alguien por primera vez es presentarte hermana –dijo Brian con un tono áspero.

-Está bien, hola Blade, mi nombre es Brittany –dijo mientras sonreía- supongo que ya lo notaste pero soy una entrenadora Pokémon.

-Sí, ya lo noté –dije sonriendo un poco, realmente creo que Brittany es bastante mayor que yo.

-¿Quieres conseguir Pokémon Blade? –dijo Brittany causando que la pequeña sonrisa que yo llevaba se hiciera mucho más grande.

-¿Puedo tener un Pokémon? –dije muy emocionado mientras miraba a mi madre.

-Está bien –dijo mientras suspiraba- pero tú lo cuidas.

-Si –dije y fui junto a Brittany y Brian hasta un edificio bastante bien cuidado, entramos y vimos bastantes tipos con aspecto de científicos haciendo papeleo, seguimos caminando por el edificio hasta encontrar a un hombre anciano.

-Hey, profesor Oak, traje a un nuevo chico que quiere ser entrenador –dijo Brittany.

-¿En serio? –dijo el anciano conocido como profesor Oak, yo personalmente no lo conocía, bueno, tampoco es como que vea mucha televisión- bueno, pues que pase adelante –al decir esto el profesor Oak sacó un pequeño bolso de una estantería.

-Si –dije y caminé hacia adelante- mi nombre es Blade y acabo de llegar al pueblo.

-Ya veo –dijo el profesor Oak- ¿Qué tipo de Pokémon te gusta más?

-Los Pokémon de tipo planta –dije sonriendo.

-No está mal –dijo el profesor Oak sonriendo, abrió el bolso y de el sacó tres Pokeballs- aquí hay tres Pokemon, ¿Qué tal si los vemos? –al decir esto tomó una Pokeball y la arrojó al aire, de esta salió un pequeño lagarto de color anaranjado el cual tenía una llamita en la cola- este es Charmander, un Pokémon de tipo fuego, es un poco salvaje pero es un buen amigo cuando te toma cariño –tomó otra Pokeball y la arrojó al aire, de esta salió una pequeña tortuga de color celeste con un caparazón de color marrón- este es Squirtle, un Pokémon de tipo agua, es bastante pequeño pero cuando crece obtiene una defensa impenetrable –dicho esto tomó otra Pokeball y la arrojó al aire, de esta salió una pequeña rana con un bulbo en la espalda, era de un color azul verdoso, con manchitas verdes y el bulbo era de color verde- y este es Bulbasaur, un Pokémon de tipo planta, crece rápido y es ideal para entrenadores novatos –el profesor Oak carraspeó- vistos estos Pokémon, ¿Quién te va a acompañar en tu viaje?

-Creo que es un poco obvio, pero elijo a Bulbasaur –dije sonriendo.

-Buena elección –dijo el profesor Oak mientras me daba la Pokeball de Bulbasaur- esta es una Pokedex, con ella puedes almacenar datos sobre un Pokémon, también tiene diversas funciones útiles –al decir esto me entregó un pequeño aparato de color rojo con una pantalla por el frente y una cámara por detrás, era como un móvil.

-Gracias –dije mientras me agachaba para ver a Bulbasaur, el cual me miraba curioso- hola amigo, ahora soy tu entrenador.

-Bulba –dijo Bulbasaur con lo que parece ser una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-Oye Brian –dijo el profesor Oak- ¿Por qué no le muestras a Blade como son los combates?

-Está bien –dijo Brian y fuimos hasta una zona donde había un terreno de combate preparado- sal Charmander –dijo mientras arrojaba una Pokeball al aire y de esta salía un Charmander.

-Bien, Bulbasaur, ve –dije mientras Bulbasaur entraba al terreno de combate.

-Ahora activa tu Pokedex –dijo Brian mientras activaba la suya.

-Está bien –activé mi Pokedex y la apunte hacia el Charmander de Brian, sorprendentemente quedó registrado, luego apunté la Pokedex hacia mi Bulbasaur y me mostró sus datos, pero también me mostró una barra verde y los ataques que sabía, en este caso sus únicos ataques eran Placaje y Gruñido- vaya, sí que es útil –dije sonriendo.

-Bien, comencemos, Charmander, usa Arañazo –dijo Brian y su Charmander se lanzó rápidamente a atacar a mi Bulbasaur.

-Bulbasaur, esquiva –cuando dije esto mi Bulbasaur saltó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque de Charmander- ahora usa Placaje –al decir estas palabras Bulbasaur se lanzó hacia adelante y chocó con Charmander, en la Pokedex me fijé que la barra que estaba junto al Charmander bajaba hasta ser de un color más o menos amarillo.

-Charmander, usa Ascuas –dijo Brian y su Pokémon arrojó unas pequeñas llamas desde su cola hacia Bulbasaur, el cual recibió este ataque de lleno y vi como su barra bajaba hasta estar de un color amarillo y no me gusta ese color.

-Bulbasaur, usa Placaje otra vez –dije y Bulbasaur corrió hacia Charmander chocándolo otra vez, esta vez su barra bajó hasta estar de un color rojo.

-Charmander, usa Ascuas otra vez –dijo Brian y su Pokémon volvió a lanzarle llamas a mi Bulbasaur.

-Bulbasaur –miré a Bulbasaur a los ojos y el miró los míos para luego asentir con la cabeza- corre hacia las llamas y usa Placaje –al decir esto Bulbasaur chocó contra las llamas y causando que pierdan potencia y haciendo que su vida baje hasta un color rojo, luego de esto chocó al Charmander de Brian el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Bueno, perdí, bien hecho novato –dijo Brian mientras tomaba a Charmander en brazos- profesor, puede curar a nuestros Pokémon.

-Está bien –dijo el profesor Oak y sacó una especie de Spray, le aplicó un poco de eso a mí Bulbasaur y vi como su barra volvía a ser de color verde, luego sacó una especie de estrella de color amarilla y se la puso en la boca a Charmander provocando que este despertara- fue un combate entretenido, Blade, pregúntale a tu madre si puedes salir a capturar Pokémon por el mundo.

-Está bien –dije y me dirigí hasta mi casa junto a Bulbasaur.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

En el regreso a casa me preocupé de lo que podría pensar mi madre al decirle que quería ser un entrenador pero luego dejé de darle mucha importancia.

-Hola hijo, ¿quieres cenar?- dijo mi madre cuando me vio pasar por la puerta.

-Si por favor, ¿tenemos comida para Pokémon?- respondí y le mostré a Bulbasaur.

-Que lindo es- fue lo que dijo mi madre mientras ponía un plato con comida en la mesa- creo que nos queda un poco de comida para tu Bulbasaur –al decir esto se agachó y se puso a revisar en los cajones para luego sacar una bolsa de color rojo. Sacó unos cilindros pequeños de color marrón y los puso sobre un pequeño plato que dejó en el suelo para que Bulbasaur se pusiera a comer de ahí.

-Gracias –sonreí mientras me sentaba para comer, mi madre había cocinado Curry.

-De nada –dijo mi madre- ¿ya pensaste que nombre le pondrás?

-Sip –respondí- el pequeño se llamará Saur.

-Pequeña –me rectificó mi madre- es una hembra.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –dije un poco sorprendido.

-No fui una científica en Silph SA por nada –dijo orgullosa de sí misma. Yo no sabía este dato de ella así que, pese a mi curiosidad, decidí seguir comiendo.

Terminé de comer y decidí tomar a Saur en brazos y subir a mi habitación, se estaba haciendo de noche. Me puse un pijama verde y Saur me miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué sucede Saur? –pregunté mientras la tomaba en brazos y me sentaba en la cama.

-Bulba –respondió Saur y puso su pata en mi cara.

-Ya veo, muy buena opinión Saur –sonreí y la dejé en mi cama en lo que iba a apagar la luz de mi habitación y volvía para poder taparme con las sabanas.

-Saur –expresó Saur mientras bostezaba y se acurrucaba junto a mí.

-Duerme bien Saur –dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me dormía.

Esa noche soñé con la figura de un hombre con un traje de negocios que me miraba desde la puerta de mi habitación, no parecía un mal tipo. Se acercó a mi cama y dijo unas palabras que no pude entender, me arropó mejor de lo que yo lo había hecho y dejó un bulto a un lado de mi cama y se marchó. Sorprendentemente, al día siguiente desperté y vi una mochila verde y negra a un lado de mi cama. Rápidamente salté de mi cama y me apresuré a ver que tenía dentro. Mi emoción se fue al ver que la mochila estaba vacía.

-Supongo que no todo es ideal –dije en un suspiro mientras me sentía decepcionado.

Saur se despertó por el ruido que hice y me quedó mirando. Yo solamente le sonreí y me vestí. Me puse un chándal verde con unas deportivas negras y una gorra negra, me veía como todo un campeón. Bajé a desayunar y me di cuenta de que mi madre se veía cansada.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunté mientras le servía comida a Saur.

-Tu padre vino ayer -contestó mi madre que estaba sentada en el sofá, se veía relajada.

-¿En serio? -dije casi en un suspiro mientras me servía cereales. Nunca tuve una buena relación con mi padre, supongo que es por la falta de comunicación que existía entre nosotros… o porque no nos habíamos visto en casi ocho años- ¿y por eso estas cansada?

-Bueno, es que no nos habíamos visto en un tiempo y creo que pronto tendrás un hermanito –expresó con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo –dije mientras comía un poco de cereal. Un momento después me di cuenta de lo que se refería pero decidí no decir nada.

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo partirás en tu viaje? –preguntó.

-¿Viaje? –solté un poco confundido- oh cierto, iba a partir en un viaje para ganar medallas, bueno, quizás me vaya hoy.

-Si es así entonces te voy a dar un regalo –sonrió y fue a su habitación para luego volver con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y con un lazo- ábrelo.

-¿Está bien? –dudé un poco en abrir la caja puesto que cuando era pequeño y era mi cumpleaños ella siempre me daba una caja con una "sorpresa" dentro. Cuando la abrí me di cuenta de que había una Pokéball dentro. La tomé y la arrojé al aire, de esta salió una pequeña concha morada, dentro de esta habían dos ojos y una lengua. Saqué mi Pokedex para registrarlo y aprendí que el pequeño Shellder conocía Placaje y Refugio.

-¿Te gustó? –mi madre se veía emocionada.

-La verdad es que si, le pondré Shelly, gracias –luego de expresar mi gratitud terminé de desayunar y fui a buscar la mochila que había aparecido cerca de mi cama. En ella guardé un poco de ropa, una linterna, un saco de dormir y algunas botellas con agua. Luego de eso guardé a Shelly en su Pokéball.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó mi madre mientras comía un poco de pan.

-Sí, adiós, nos vemos cuando gane la liga Pokémon o quizás antes, no lo sé –expresé y no me imaginé lo que iba a pasar después. Mi madre se levantó rápidamente y me abrazó.

-Cuídate mucho Blade –se podía escuchar cómo se quebraba su voz.

-Está bien madre –dije mientras sonreía.

Costó un poco de esfuerzo para que mi madre me soltara pero al menos ya estoy frente a la salida del pueblo. Saur está a mi lado y se ve bastante emocionada por salir. Le dediqué una sonrisa y salimos del pueblo.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
